The wolf who loved a lamb
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: Clarice visits Lecter in prison and they become more drawn to one another than ever before. They find themselves desiring the flesh of their guilty pleasures and seeking their warm touch. LEMON/ROMANCE ClaricexHannibal
1. Chapter 1

Clarice made her way down the hall slowly. She was grateful her meeting with Lecter was to be held in a confinement cell. If another inmate threw cum at her face she wouldn't be able to handle it.

She had tried to dress her best for the good doctor to show she meant business. She was wearing a white blouse with 2 buttons undone, A pair of black trousers, a gold locket from her father and black work shoes. She had also applied natural make-up and her Chanel perfume.

As she reached the confinement cell she was welcomed by Barney the good doctors watcher.

"Good morning Barney" she said politely.

"Good morning Barney I apologize for my lateness" Clarice apologized.

Barney smiled "No problem agent Starling. We just brought him here about 15 minutes ago he's been lost in his thoughts for a while" he reassured her.

Clarice breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad he had been distracted which meant less questions.

"Oh and I'll be the only one watching camera. There will be others but I'll make sure it remains private" he reassured her.

Clarice blushed. Her love affair with Lecter was a secret but it seemed Lecter trusted Barney enough with the secret. He was a loyal soul and the only person that treated Lecter like a person than a freak.

"Oh...Um thanks" she said awkwardly.

Barney unlocked the door and let Clarice in to which she stepped inside slowly. She heard the large metal door slam shut behind her and the key lock the door shut.

Dr. Lecter was body suit strapped to a medical trolley. He was wearing his protective mask and his eyes were closed. His expression was a cross between peaceful and deep in thought.

"Good morning Doctor" she said timidly.

Lecter's eyes snapped open causing her to jump. A small smirk spread across his face and his eyes became mischievous "Good Morning Clarice" he said playfully.

Clarice walked forward nervously and sat in the chair opposite the table. She was used to speaking to him through a glass cell wall so she was intimidated by him.

Lecter chuckled "I see your concerned for your welfare. You needn't worry Clarice I will not harm you" he reassured her.

Clarice was both relieved but confused by this "That's good to know but I thought you attacked people at random?" she said curiously.

Lecter chuckled again and rolled his eyes "My dear Clarice you truly are naive" he teased.

Clarice's head jerked to the side and she looked confused. She did love this man deeply but he still confused her.

"I only attack people who OFFEND me or offend those I CARE for" Lecter explained sternly.

"I see" Clarice said thoughtfully. It made sense to her now about his ex-victims. The 2 guards from his cage had mocked and disrespected him a great deal. Miggs had ejaculated in her face and thus insulted him by upsetting her.

"So what may I do for you today?" Lecter asked curiously.

He did enjoy her visits but had come to learn that she always came with a purpose more often than just to see him. He adored her as his secret lover and saw her as his equal but knew she was a cunning and secretive woman.

Clarice was impressed by his sharpness. It was true she had not come here on business merely personal but her intentions were less than mere flirting.

Clarice bowed her head and clenched her fists upon her lap. "I wanted to talk about our pasts" she said nervously.

Lecter was stunned by this. He never spoke of his past to anyone not even his doctors and SHE wished to know. He was hesitant but she was his lover so he trusted her "Very well little Starling" he agreed.

Clarice raised her head revealing a cheery smile "I'm so glad" she said happily.

"You may start Clarice" He said politely.

Clarice smiled. She liked him because he was more sincere, polite and acted like a gentleman. Most guys she knew ignored her, swore a lot and acted like a pervert at every chance they got.

"What should I say?" she asked curiously.

"Tell me about your father" Lecter asked hopefully.

Clarice hesitated. It was a sensitive subject but she trusted him with it since he was her lover and good at keeping secrets.

"Trust me Clarice" he said gently.

Clarice smiled "Very well. My father was a hardworking cop who despite his dangerous lifestyle choice always made time for his family. He had a good sense of humour, was intelligent and caring. He was my only family left and the day I lost him I lost my innocence" she said sadly her eyes stinging with tears.

"No tears now my lamb" Lecter said gently.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly and wiped her eyes.

Lecter shook his head "Don't be its very clear he meant a lot to you. I am grateful to him for creating such a classy woman but am upset that I never knew him" he said solemnly.

Clarice smiled sadly and gazed into his Maroon eyes. He may have been a cannibalistic serial killer but he was a good person at heart if not somewhat insane. The reason she loved him was because he was the kind of man she desired that and he reminded her of her father.

"Your turn" she said sweetly.

Lecter closed his eyes slowly and breathed a heavy sigh. It had been many years since that tragic day but he had not told a soul until today.

"Trust me Hannibal" She retorted softly with a cheeky smile.

Lecter was amused by her copy of his words from before. She was a fast learner and an even more wonderful lover "Very well Clarice" he replied solemnly.

Clarice leaned forward her shirt straining a little. She didn't have large busts but they were very pretty.

Lecter smirked a little as he saw the flash of her creamy skin and the line of her breasts. She was an amazing woman and she was HIS. "When I was a boy we lived in a Lithuanian castle. After the war we were forced to flee to a safe house but my parents unfortunately died..." he began slowly.

Clarice's eyes became sad and her expression pained "I'm sorry" she whispered gently.

Lecter smiled his eyes filled with kindness. She was a thoughtful person and not many were like her nowadays. Most wanted to flash as much flesh as possible and sell themselves for high prices with no decency but not this one. She had pride, attitude and a large brain; her natural beauty was a bonus.

"Me and my sister Mischa lived alone for several years and we became even closer. One day some soldiers came to the house and chained us up. After the food ran low they killed my sister and left me alive while I watched her be devoured" he said coldly but his expression remained calm.

A single tear spilled down Clarice's cheek. He had been through so much and yet remained a kind man. It was no surprise he was twisted with such a traumatic childhood anyone would change after such events.

Lecter was very touched. Most people feared and insulted him calling him a monster but she respected and cared for him. She was the first person to cry over him too making her even more unique.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Do not be sorry for being kind Clarice" Lecter corrected her.

Clarice smiled gently. He was such a charming and decent man if only others could be like him instead of sexist pigs.

"Now tell me Clarice. I know about the Lambs but what else occurred on that awful spit of land?" Lecter asked curiously.

Clarice swallowed nervously and her heart began to race. She had spoken of that incident since their first meeting. It seemed such a long time ago now and she had almost forgotten it.

"I will not force you if you do not wish to tell me" Lecter said tenderly a look of genuine concern in his eyes.

Clarice shook her head "No its just...it's been so long" she said anxiously.

Lecter smiled "Take thy time to think" he reminded her gently.

Clarice sighed heavily she could not avid the subject forever. It was in the past but what a horrific event it had been.

"I would help out with chores Y'know like milking cows, sorting out hay, cleaning stables and feeding livestock. Just basic stuff Y'know" she said awkwardly.

"Do not doubt yourself Clarice. They made you stronger physically as exercise is good for the muscles" Lecter reminded her.

Clarice smiled softly. He always found the best in all of her mopey stories which made her feel better when she was down "I helped with dinner, helped with housework and helped with groceries my aunt bought" she explained.

"You were a good girl. Your father raised you well Clarice proving not all parents are a lost cause" Lecter said proudly.

Usually she would have argued but saw his point. Unlike most parents who raised their kids well too many modern parents smoked, drank, beat kids and were downright criminal.

"Guess you have something to thank him for" Clarice said with a pleased look.

Lecter smiled "That I do Clarice that I do" he said proudly.

"Have you any fond memories of your youth?" Clarice asked curiously.

"I do indeed Clarice" Lecter said proudly.

"Mind sharing?" she said hopefully.

"Very well" Lecter agreed. He took another deep breath "When I was a lad my father gave me a pair of binoculars. I would often watch nature unfold through them with great wonder in my heart. When I was alone I would care for Mischa and read her stories next to a roaring fire. All our meals were homemade and well sourced ingredients" Lecter said fondly.

It seemed as a child he had known the meaning of TRUE family commitment. He had been loyal, curious and kind hearted like any normal child. The worst part was it had all been taken from him in a terrible way.

"Your turn now my dear" Lecter said patiently.

Clarice smiled fondly "When I was a child my dad used to do Sunday BBQ's after Church. All our friends would join us and we'd talk, laugh and sing together. After it was over we'd snuggle up at the hearth and he'd tell me stories".

Hannibal smiled "He loved you dearly like any normal father" he said gently.

Clarice smiled fondly. He was a good man with a kind heart and an honest opinion. She wouldn't deny he scared her sometimes but she loved him deeply.

Suddenly the door opened and Barney appeared "Sorry to interrupt" he said apologetically.

Lecter sighed heavily obviously upset about being interrupted "Yes Barney what is it?" he said crossly.

"I'm afraid it's getting late and we'll be locking down soon. I hate to pull you apart but Miss Starling must be getting home" Barney said worriedly.

Lecter smiled "No that's quite alright Barney; thank you for telling us. I'll send Clarice along in a short while" he said gratefully.

Barney smiled "I'll be waiting outside" he said kindly and closed the deadbolt iron door.

Clarice got to her feet slowly. She longed to be held by his strong arms but so far she was bound to just being the dominant one. She approached him slowly and hugged him gently "I love you...Hannibal" she said quietly.

Lecter closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He then gazed at her fondly "As do I my sweet lamb. You had best be off now before the sun sets" he said playfully in a stern tone.

Clarice nodded and left. She loved him deeply but wished they could be together more often than this.

He watched her leave his heart filled with sadness. He longed to be beside her to help her fight life's trials but he was locked in a cage 24/7 and treated like an animal. At least he had her on the outside...and his loyal carer barney.


	2. C2: Dreams of passion

Lecter laid on his bed quietly with his hands rested behind his bed. He was so happy Clarice had come to visit him but angry she had to be torn from him. She was truly an amazing woman and she was HIS.

Her soft peachy face with gentle freckles, her slender hourglass waist, her slender dancers legs, her natural breasts in perfect shape, that creamy smooth skin soft as silk, Her southern accent with attitude, Her big blue eyes the colour of the sky, Her short auburn bob that always looked perfect, That sweet smile, her perky lips but above all her cheeky laugh.

It had been too long since he had last embraced her. It had been over a month at least and he missed being close to her. Her diligence to being loyal and visiting him was admirable and just fuelled his love. "Clarice" He whispered quietly and closed his eyes allowing himself to drift into sleep.

**_Dream_**

_Lecter found himself in a dark place. It was somewhat chilly and very misty; from what he could make out it was night time. He began walking through the field slowly hearing twigs crunch under his feet and mud squelch while the grass swished._

_"Where on earth am I?" He thought to himself. He was used to insane dreams but he had not had one in several years._

_Suddenly he heard a quiet sobbing. It was a female voice and he knew which one but he did not why she was crying. Perhaps that fool Chilton had offended her in some way; he would pay dearly. Eventually he reached her and his heart began to race like a jack-hammer._

_Clarice was knelt down and sobbing; she was wearing a spaghetti strap spring dress with lace on the chest. She was clutching something close to her bosom it was soft and white. _

_"Clarice?" Lecter asked curiously._

_"Please...HELP him!" she wept tearfully._

_Lecter realized she was clutching a dead lamb to her bosom. She was clutching it protectively and weeping over its dead body. He was trapped in her nightmare of when she was a child except seeing her as an adult._

_Lecter knelt down beside her and gazed at the lamb. It was still a baby and had been torn at the neck by a wolf. Such a cruel death and it still had so much life left to give to nature._

_Lecter took a deep breath "You did your best Clarice. You protected him bravely but it seems the wolf killed your lamb" he explained gently._

_Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks "...Not fair" she mumbled tearfully._

_"Speak up" he said in a stern but gentle tone._

_"ITS NOT FAIR!" She screamed angrily._

_He knew how hard it was to lose an innocent life. It hurt like hell and you were forever stained by their blood and guilt flooded the heart._

_Lecter gently wiped her tears with a single finger "He's in a better place now if not a more peaceful" he said gently._

_"Really?" Clarice said hopefully._

_Lecter nodded "We may lose their bodies but we have their souls inside us" he said pointing to her heart._

_"OH LECTER!" She cried loudly and hugged him tightly._

**_now_**

Lecter awoke with a start. Sweat was running down his brow and his heart was racing fast. he felt no fear but the dream had indeed been intense. He sat up slowly and placed his face in his hands wearily. He was used to fear but that dream had been more personal than most.

"You alright Doctor Lecter? You were calling out in your sleep?" Barney said worriedly from outside the cell.

Lecter looked up "I'm fine Barney just had a weird dream" he said gratefully.

Barney smiled "Want some hot cocoa to help you sleep?" he said kindly.

Lecter smiled "Only if you sneak whiskey in it" he chuckled.

Barney smiled mischievously "You got it" he said kindly. He made his way to the staff kitchen with a quick walk so he would not get caught.

Lecter usually hated most people with a passion. There were only 2 people in this miserable world he cared for. The first was Clarice his intelligent, daring, feisty and wild lover; The second was Barney; he was the first human to treat him like a person and showed sincerity unlike others who treated him like a pet.

Eventually Barney came back with a portable plastic mug with warm cocoa and whiskey laced into it "On the house" he said kindly.

Lecter smiled "Thank you Barney" He said gratefully.

After the cup was slid through the door he sipped at it gratefully. He got so bored sometimes that booze seemed to make it easier.

"I'll be off now doc and mum's the word" Barney said kindly then walked off.

This was one of Barney's redeeming qualities. He was selfless and honest unlike most of his doctors here. He was one of the few people whose life he would spare for being kind and loyal.

"I should ask him for this more often" Lecter said quietly as he sipped his drink. He would soon see Clarice the next escape he managed but first he would thank Barney.


	3. C3: Lover's talk

**Sorry for the late update**

**Yes I am annoying for not doing it sooner but I have been VERY busy with college work and job hunting**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy **

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

><p>Clarice sighed heavily as she walked down the hallway of the prison. Unfortunately a downpour had started during her journey to the prison and she had gotten caught in it.<p>

The fact that she would no longer look presentable as she had originally planned pissed her off. She knew how much Dr. Lecter appreciated manners and that just made her feel worse.

"Good morning agent Starling" Barney said kindly. He looked rather shocked when he saw her soaked state.

"Good morning Barney" Clarice said politely. His expression when he saw her damp demeanour made her caused her to feel awkward.

Barney began rummaging around under the desk and eventually pulled out a towel "Dry off a bit before you see him" he said kindly.

Clarice smiled and took the towel gratefully. There were not many decent workers at the prison but Barney was ok. When she was finally dry-ish she handed him the towel again and thanked him.

She checked her uniform one last time to see if it was presentable. She had managed to dry it off somewhat since being outside but she still looked messy. At least she would look a bit more decent for Hannibal.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

Clarice was making her way down the corridor to Lecter's cell. She was looking forward to seeing him but was worried about her appearance. She may have enjoyed wearing her drags at home but for work it meant a lot to her.

The other inmates leered at her deviously as she approached his cell. Their eyes were filled with lust and mischief which worried her greatly. She recalled that most of them hadn't seen a woman in years or were ex-sex offenders so she had to tread carefully.

She felt her heart race as she approached the cell belonging to her beloved doctor. He was so mysterious and frightening that it excited her greatly. Every conversation they shared was a magical one.

"Good morning Clarice" Lecter said charismatically. He was sitting on his bed quietly with his hands perched upon his knee's. It was his favoured position to sit in and it helped him reflect on his thoughts.

"Good morning doctor" Clarice said shyly. She was slightly overwhelmed by his aura and charisma so she couldn't think of anything to say. His entire being was that of a magic and power.

"I hope you did not catch a cold out. The weather is most unpleasant today" Hannibal said kindly. He had heard earlier that day that it was going to rain heavily and had been concerned about her well being.

Clarice smiled shyly "No I'm fine. I just got a bit damp" she said reassuringly. Not many people asked her about her health so of course she was moved by his concern.

Lecter smiled "I am glad to hear it. I would be most upset if you were to get sick" Lecter said kindly. Being a doctor he knew all about the systems and body parts but hoped she was of good health.

It moved her greatly to know he was worried about her. Most guys would hit on her and grope her for laughs but he treated her with respect and decency. She just wished she could have a conversation with him OUTSIDE of the prison for a change.

"Please sit" Lecter said politely and held out a hand to a chair in front of the cell. He had asked Barney to look it out earlier after hearing she was paying a visit.

Clarice obeyed and sat in the chair. She was luckily wearing a suit and trousers today so crossing her legs was not necessary. She would have had a hard time being comfortable if she was wearing a skirt.

"I have a gift for you" Lecter said kindly. He got up slowly and approached his desk and took out a giant brown envelope out of his desk. He then placed it in the steel drawer and shoved it through to her.

Clarice reached into the drawer and pulled out the envelope. Gingerly she opened it and found a beautiful sketch of her as an angel holding a lamb in her hands. She was touched by the gift but couldn't find the words to say.

"It is merely a doodle I created in my spare time. I hope it is to your liking" Lecter said kindly. He had poured his soul into this piece of artwork so he hoped she would not dislike or ridicule it to harshly.

"Lecter its amazing" Clarice said gratefully. She had never received such a wonderful present before. Many people had give her the usual chocolates and houseplants but nothing like this.

Lecter smiled fondly. She was an amazing woman and he wanted to know she meant a lot to him. There were times he wished he was free of his cage so he could embrace her properly and make her feel loved.

Clarice rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a pouch then placed it quietly in the drawer and pushed it in. A gentle blush tinted her cheeks as she did so and part of her hoped he would appreciate this gesture.

Lecter took the pouch out of the drawer and stroked its gentle casing with his thumb. He then opened it slowly and a mischievous smile spread across his face "I see you have give ne me a key Clarice but to what may I ask?" he said curiously.

Clarice rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. This was a bold move for her and a very risky one "It's the spare key to my house" she said shyly.

Lecter smiled "I see that is very thoughtful of you Clarice. At least now I can let myself in when I visit again".

Suddenly Barney appeared with an apologetic look "I'm sorry to bother you Agent Starling but you will have to leave soon. Visiting times are almost over" he said politely.

"Thank you Barney. Clarice will be along shortly" Lecter said appreciatively. He may have enjoyed the young staff members helpfulness but sometimes he chose the worst times to show up.

Barney nodded and left quickly. It was clear he felt guilty for interrupting their little conversation the way he did. He was a kind person but often times made many mistakes.

Clarice held the sketch close to her chest "Thank you Doctor. It is a truly wonderful present and I shall treasure it" she said gratefully.

Lecter smiled tenderly "I do not doubt it Clarice. You have many wonderful things in life that you hold dear" he said kindly.

Clarice got up but stood and gazed at Lecter fondly. She loved this man with every fibre of her being. It was just a shame he was locked up like an animal in a cage.

She took a deep breath and clenched her fists "I love you Hannibal" she said gently.

Lecter enjoyed to hear those words from her. She was a special woman but was greatly unappreciated by others. He wanted to show her just how important she was but unfortunately he was locked away in a cage.

Lecter smiled fondly at her "As do I Clarice. I have never met a woman like you before in my life" he said affectionately.

Clarice waved goodbye to him gently and then left. She longed to stay with him a bit longer but that was not going to happen. At least now if he escaped he could enter her home and speak to her now.

Lecter watched her leave quietly. It would be a while before he saw her again so he would enjoy this moment greatly. He only wished they could last longer and happen more often but that was not up to him.

**_Upstairs_**

Clarice made her way towards the exit quietly. She loved him so much but their lives were too different. If only there was a way he could be free and not be constantly sought after by the FBI.

"Collect any important data?" Dr. Chilton asked suspiciously. He was staring intently at the envelope under her arm. The FBI had been keeping him on the down low with information so he was rather ratty about it.

"It's a gift from Dr. Lecter" Clarice said defiantly. She hated how nosy he was and wished he would mind his own business. Since she was not in charge of what jobs she took part in as an agent she couldn't always tell him information.

"I'll be the judge of that" Dr. Chilton said coldly and began to approach her. He would get to the bottom of this little game and no newbie agent was going to stop him.

"It's a sketch from Dr. Lecter that he drew last night" Barney said sternly appearing in the doorway. He had caught sight of Dr. Chilton trying to approach her from the camera's and ran upstairs.

"I see. Did he have permission to do so?" Dr. Chilton asked sternly. His mood settled somewhat but his displeasure and frustration was more aimed at Barney than Clarice now.

"Yes sir" Barney said bravely. He was not afraid to stand up to him but had to mind what he said as he was able to fire him.

"Very well. Just let me know in advance next time" Dr. Chilton said crossly and returned to work.

Clarice breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a thank you to Barney. He may have not been a close friend but he was an ally none the less.

"Goodbye agent starling. I'll let Dr. Lecter know you got home safely" Barney said kindly.

"Thank you Barney" Clarice said appreciatively. She knew Lecter worried about her so it was only right he be told she was ok.

"You had best be on your way" Dr. Chilton said coldly. He was growing impatient with her company and it was becoming obvious by his tone.

Clarice made her way to the doors and opened them swiftly. She could not wait to be free of that asshole Chilton and escape his gaze.

**_In cells_**

Lecter was laid upon his bed with his hands rested behind his head. He had the key from Clarice hidden in his shirt pocket.

"Excuse me Dr. Lecter" Barney said nervously.

"Yes what is it Barney?" Lecter asked impatiently. He had been enjoying the peace and quiet and was none too pleased about being disturbed.

"I just wanted to say agent starling made it home ok. Dr Chilton attempted to steal her gift but I stopped him" Barney explained.

Lecter smiled "Thank you Barney" he said in a pleased tone. He had predicted Chilton to get suspicious but was glad Barney had intervened.

Barney scratched his head awkwardly "It's ok Dr. Lecter. I know she means a lot to you and I kinda support your whole relationship" he confessed kindly.

Lecter smiled. There were many people who came between them at certain points but Barney was the only one who tried to bring them closer.

"Is there anything you particularly want for dinner? Since you've been well behaved according to the staff you get allowances" Barney explained cheerfully.

Lecter smiled. The food here was not that great but he got some good meals now and again. The fact that he was getting allowances put him in a good mood.

"I can take notes" Barney said proudly revealing a notepad.

"A good chicken based meal would be good Barney and maybe a glass of wine. I have been meaning to take a shower and shave for a while so if you could put in a request I would be grateful" Lecter said proudly.

Barney quietly scribbled down everything and when he was finished he smiled "I got it all. I'll let the staff know and Chilton can't argue as you've been well behaved" he said kindly.

"Much appreciated Barney" Lecter said gratefully. Out of all the staff at the prison he was the most respectful to him which he took kindly. He was one of the rare few next to Clarice he would not harm.

"No problem Dr. Lecter I'll let you get some rest before you eat and I'll see you shower beforehand" Barney said kindly. He then walked off with the paper to tell the other staff members.

Lecter watched him leave quietly. He had become fond of Barney in the time he had been in jail which was rare for him. He hoped Clarice had gotten home ok without any bother. She was an important person to him and he loved her dearly.

"Till we meet again" Lecter muttered quietly. He was eager to see Clarice again but under better circumstances and preferably NOT in jail.


End file.
